Prince of Russia
by Wasserplane
Summary: Daughter of Evil with Hetalia characters.


_Ohohoho-  
>So, shall we start?<em>

Ivan looked down the lavish hallway, a cheerful smile playing on his lips. He let a chuckle escape him, enjoying the lovely day, a cold day that swept the arctic wind into Ivan's ash brown hair and through his long pink scarf.

_There was once upon a time in another place  
>An evil kingdom who no person dared to face<em>

_And the ruler was a girl so mean  
>A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!<em>

A scream escaped from the courtyard below, and Ivan's smile widened. He skipped over to the window and daintily peered over the ledge, and snow softly fell on his head. _Another rebel_, Ivan thought cheerfully. He ran his hands over the cold stone wall, leaning further over the ledge. Was it a man? Or a woman? Ivan didn't know, and the scream didn't give anything away. _Men and woman scream so high_, Russia thought, a smile remaining on his face. Today was a good day.

_So many furnitures littered her abode  
>Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed<br>Josephine was what her horse was named  
>All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.<em>

"Sir!" A boy's voice yelled. Ivan's smile fell slightly. _Toris_, Ivan thought. His servant was a nice person, but he always knew how to spoil Ivan's fun.

Ivan turned to the brunette servant and he ran down the hallway toward Ivan, his shoulder-length brown hair bouncing up and down with each step. "What is it?" Ivan asked, unconcerned but with an icy edge in his voice, "I hope something… _important_, da?

Toris shivered, and instinctively took a step away from his prince. Ivan's grin grew wider. _Still scared of me, I see…_ Ivan mused. It was just how Ivan wanted things, he supposed. Better Toris was scared than another rebel down at the guillotine betraying him.

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
>Just take it from those who you dangle on a string<br>To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
>You'll just tidy up my gown.<br>Now, bow to me! _

Toris nodded nervously. "We caught the leader of the rebels, and… it's your decision on what to do with him.

Ivan turned away, back toward the stone window, back towards the white scenery that was Ivan's land. "You know what to do." He said.

"B-but-"

"Yes?" Ivan asked, turning around, a smile frozen in place. It amused Ivan that the servant was talking back. _Must be something interesting_, Ivan thought.

Toris flinched, then hurried on. "The minister says… you should execute him yourself. To serve an example."

Ivan's innocent smile changed suddenly, and Toris wished he was anywhere but standing in front of the young prince. Ivan smiled darkly in a way that reminded Toris of a growling tiger. Toris shuddered.

"What an excellent idea." Ivan said slowly, tasting the words, still leering at no one in particular.

_Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of colorful doom  
>But the weeds who feel that they want to stay<br>They'll just die and feed me the same anyway._

Ivan glided slowly to the man, with his head rested in the guillotine. He stared at the man, the fool who dared to resist. "As you can see, there's no hope for you." Ivan whispered to the man, stroking his short brown hair.

"Don't you dare touch me." The man hissed back, like a child grabbing his favorite toy from a sibling.

Ivan withdrew his hand and smiled back sweetly, like an angel.

And the blade slid down.

_The princess held a love for a man  
>Of blue who wasn't very much her fan<em>

"Sir, we have guests today." Toris announced, walking into the throne room.

Ivan blinked, then stared at Toris curiously. "Oh? Who is it?" Ivan asked, tilting his head sideways. Ivan hadn't had visitors for a while- for a _very_ long while.

Toris smiled at his master's curiosity. It really had been a long time, and Toris felt that Ivan needed to make other friends besides him.

"Show me." Ivan demanded in his special way. Toris kept his secret smile. Ivan would always demand things in a way that sounded like the most polite question in the world. Toris had to admit, it was kinda cute.

"This way, master." Toris said, and led the violet-eyed prince to the lounge where the guests had been told to wait.

"Took ya long enough." A voice complained from the lounge as Ivan and his servant entered. Toris stiffened, suddenly worried for the visitor's health.

"M-master, I have somewhere to go- to cook dinner, that is, uh-" Toris stuttered, then quickly escaped the room. He knew he would have to deal with Ivan's temper later, probably double for leaving him also, but there was _no way_ Toris was staying with the prince from across the sea and Ivan.

Ivan surveyed the boy, the prince from across the sea, as Toris had called him before. He looked very unlike the people Ivan knew, with shining golden hair and glasses. Ivan smiled. _This prince was very nice to look at_, Ivan thought, and one detail struck Ivan in particular.

Those blue eyes.

Those sky blue eyes.

Ivan smiled at the other prince, who smiled cheerfully back.

_I want him._

Ivan smiled brilliantly for the boy, the prince with the blue eyes.

"My name's Alfred Jones." The prince from across the sea said, grinning in a way completely differently than Ivan's grins, full of energy and true innocence.

_But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
>Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.<em>

Ivan hummed to himself as he skipped through the corridors of his castle. His visitor, Alfred was like a fire in Ivan's cold castle, and he emanated something that Ivan had never felt before. And, more than anything, ihe wasn't scared of Ivan/i. Sure, maybe a few times Alfred might've yelled to Ivan about how much he ihated/i him, but the blue prince never shivered or ran away.

"I told you before-"

Ivan blinked. It was Alfred's voice! Ivan started towards the other prince, but them he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Look, Alfred, I told you I'm not letting you stay in this evil place alone."

Ivan froze. There was something- someone talking to Alfred. To _his_ Alfred. Ivan slowly smiled as he wondered who it was.

"Arthur, you can't stay here! I… I just don't want you getting hurt." Ivan heard Alfred say.

The world spun for Ivan, and he silently ran away from the scene.

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
>She called the minister locked in her cage<br>And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
>"Make sure the green country is badly stirred." <em>

Ivan marched to his minister along the tune of song that Ivan wrote himself.

"Eduard!" Ivan called and marched forward.

_Kill._ Step.

_Arthur._ Step.

_Kill._ Step.

_Arthur._ Step.

Ivan opened the door to his minister's room, and walked to the spectacled man.

_Kill._ Step.

_Arthur._ Step.

_Kill._ Step.

"Yes Ivan?" Eduard, Ivan's minister asked casually as he could. The prince never visited him very much, and visits were always bad news.

Ivan smiled sweetly. "Come close, Eduard. I want to tell you something."

Eduard shuddered, recognizing the poisonous look on Ivan's face. Ivan was _really mad_. "Yes, Ivan?" Eduard repeated, now face to face with the prince.

"I want England gone." Ivan whispered.

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
>So many voices would no longer make a sound<br>The people who had suffered so much pain  
>Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.<br>"Oh, it's tea time."_

Arthur frowned, and his green eyes shimmered from the fire.

The fire was everywhere.

Arthur's scowl deepened. It was all his fault. He made the first step- created the first contact with Alfred. Arthur looked at the ground. It was all his fault. He was the one who approached Alfred, flirting, pretending to be a lovesick teenager. And it was all to form an alliance, or what most people would know as a marriage.

It had been the only way to assure safety against Russia.

Arthur stared at the fires, the fires everywhere, then began laughing to himself, at first softly, then his laughs rising, becoming hysterical. He was probably the last one left in England, in the green land.

"Are you okay?" A boy's voice asked Arthur. Arthur turned sharply to face the voice, glaring. No one was going to do anything more on _his_ land, even if there wasn't much more to ruin.

"D-Don't worry…" The boy stuttered, and Arthur examined him closely. It was a boy with shoulder length brown hair that Arthur recognized instantly.

"_Toris_?" Arthur exclaimed, staring at his friend he had only met a few weeks ago.

"Listen to me," the servant whispered. "The prince… wants you dead."

Arthur smiled and turned away from his friend to the burning villages. "…Perhaps that is for the best."

"…What?"

"Kill me." Arthur said. Toris stared at him, pulling out the knife Ivan had given him. Toris couldn't move, and he looked at his friend and Ivan's token helplessly.

Arthur slowly moved toward Toris, a strange, sad smile on his lips, grabbed Toris' hand and drove it toward his chest with a single quick movement.

_Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of bloodied doom  
>Even though the flower is so very refined<br>The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

"Sir!" The servant called to Ivan. Ivan looked up slowly, grinning manically. Toris shivered. The prince had been in this mad state ever since the burning of England, and… another act that Toris would rather not remember.

"What it it?" Ivan asked casually, hiding his rising emotions.

"The people… the troops… sir, everything is gone." Toris said.

Ivan laughed. "But it was worth it, da?" he said, a strange light in his eyes.

_To defeat the princess was no easy task  
>But the people could no longer wear their mask<br>Like a flock of birds they were led by  
>A red lady mercenary into the night. <em>

Alfred's eyes widened when he heard the news. Arthur… dead? England… destroyed? Alfred's normally childish face darkened, and his sky blue eyes narrowed.

"I have to get someone," Alfred ordered impatiently, "Someone in charge. Someone who can do something. Someone who…" Alfred's face twisted, "Someone who can kill that Russian bastard."

A lone man walked the streets, listening to the cries of the people, the screams of the outraged, and the silence of the slain. Slowly, he grinned, his red eyes shining in the pale light of the street lanterns. "Guess it's finally time," he chuckled to himself as he noticed the American running around aimlessly.

He confronted the man, direct and to the point. "I can take this country."

Alfred stared at the man's red eyes, his silver hair, and his bloodthirsty look. This was defiantly someone to put in charge of an army. "Alright." Alfred agreed.

"Great." The man said. "The name's Gilbert."

_All the anger that had built up over the years  
>Now consumed them without any fears<em>

"Now is the time to act!" Gilbert yelled, and the crowd roared in response. "Tonight, we go to the castle!" he finished, waving a sword in the air. Alfred gripped his sword tightly and followed Gilbert as he led the people to their prince.

_But the army was battered from the green war  
>Their attacks were not much of a chore.<em>

Ivan blinked. _This couldn't be happening_, he thought to himself slowly, still not understanding. The… filth had passed up his troops. Ivan's permanent smile slowly faded.

"SIR!" Toris yelled, in a tone Ivan had never heard before. Ivan spun around and looked at his servant.

"Why is this happening?" Ivan asked Toris. "I-I only wanted…" Ivan trailed up, suddenly feeling helpless. He looked out the window at the blue sky that seemed to mock him, and suddenly was reminded of a certain pair of eyes.

"They're coming to kill you." Toris said, worried about the prince's unusual behavior.

"I know." Ivan replied with a strange calm.

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
>The servants ran away as time was short<br>Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
>And she was finally captured in the night<br>"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

Gilbert grinned with satisfaction as he strode through the prince's castle. Every guard had either betrayed the tyrant or been killed. Now for the last and most important part. _Now for revenge, bastard prince_, Gilbert thought, and was reminded of his brother.

_Killed years ago for rebelling_, Gilbert thought spitefully, clenching his teeth and sword. But now…

Vengeance.

Gilbert flung the lavish throne room doors open, _decorated with our blood_, Gilbert thought bitterly, as he stomped past them, and waked to the throne, where the prince was…

_What?_

_Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of finest doom  
>How the paradise that she made for herself<br>Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf. _

Alfred paced the floor impatiently. The prince had been captured, yet something felt… _wrong_. Alfred glanced out the window and forced himself to sit down. Alfred stared out the window, watching the snow fall down. Somehow, the snow reminded him of the vivid purple eyes that had stared at him. Alfred growled. "Stupid prince!" Alfred yelled, frustrated. He needed to get back home, somewhere where the green grass wouldn't remind him of the evil prince.

_There was once upon a time in another place  
>An evil kingdom who no person dared to face<br>And the ruler was a girl so mean  
>A tiny little princess of only age fourteen. <em>

Toris closed his eyes slowly, surprised and relived at the same time that the red-eyed assassin had fallen for it.

_Prince_, Toris thought, _please be happy…_

_She was to be punished at three o' clock  
>When the church bells resounded a tock<br>The person who was once royalty  
>Was bored in jail with no loyalty.<em>

Ivan drew the cloak around him to keep himself warm, or maybe to remind himself of Toris. Ivan wasn't really sure of anything at this point.

It's all my fault.

_At the time that eventually came  
>The church bells to her sounded rather lame<br>Without looking to faces of the crowd  
>Said she with eyes in a shroud<br>"Oh, it's tea time."_

Alfred gazed coldly at the evil prince, his blue eyes icy. He wanted nothing more to do with this- thing, this monster. Alfred glared- he had noticed that the monster prince was smiling, _how dare he_?

"End this," Alfred muttered.

And the blade slid down.

_Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of colorful doom  
>Now the people speak of her without a second thought<br>That daughter of evil had received what she sought. _

Ivan watched in shock- he was sure that they would've noticed, that something would've gone wrong, but there Alfred was, with eyes of sky, glaring at the false prince.

Glaring at Toris.

_It's all my fault_, Ivan thought again and again. Ivan stared at Toris, watching in horror as his servant _smiled_.

And the blade slid down.

Ivan cried silently for the first time in a long while.


End file.
